Resident Evil: Next Generation
by Jillhunter
Summary: A new city, a new job and mainthing a new life without Umbrella.The Raccoon survivors have their life back and going to enjoyed it all together.Are Jill and Chris going to pair?what about the others?My first story in english.Please review.
1. prologue

Resident Evil: Next Generation

Prologue

The Spencer incident has now been 3 month ago. The S.T.A.R.S are going to start a new life in Chicago. They have good chances for a new job. After Umbrella has been taken over by the survivors of Racoon and David's Main-Team the Chicago Police Department offered them to found a second team for Chicago. One team already exists. The Chief named Jim Whiteka wants David to lead the Alpha-Team and Barry the new named Delta-Team. But he also wants the survivors to make a test to see who fits in which team.

While the survivors tried to relax from all that Umbrella stuff, Leon and Claire have paired, Jill and Chris have come close but just as friends. Both weren't brave enough to tell the other one about the real feelings. John was still the one he always has been. The one who couldn't let his eyes go off from beautiful women. It doesn't care where they are on the airport, in a taxi, on the street, in a restaurant! He always has to attach women. Rebecca was still the smart and calm one. She and John were good friends but his best friend was no other than the ladies man Carlos who joined the group. The group is now sharing a huge house Barry bought for him and his family. It's just a few days ago the survivors had come to Chicago everyone is going to get his own place expect for Chris, Claire and Leon who decided to share a big apartment. Even if the team is conjunct sometimes there is this strange feeling of a threat, the feeling of persecution and the well known nightmares that are still appearing one someone.

Especially Jill still seems to suffer but she is uncommunicative and doesn't like to talk about her feelings and what's on her mind. She even isn't talking to Chris who always cares for the problems of his friends and is all ears. Jill sometimes seems to be very sad but on the other hand she seems to be the lively person she always has been. Her mood is changing from very good to very bad. But her friends aren't sure if its all about Umbrella or not private stuff maybe her family or something. Main-thing is that all are always trying to ease her mind.

The Team has come close and the chemistry works fine…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Jill stood in front of the window and was thinking about her past when she was a little girl.

She was thinking how her life was and how much it has changed.

**Flashback**:

Jill and Jaira were standing in front of the living-room door and listened how her

parents are arguing again. The two young girls looked at each other. "Everything

will get better, believe me.", Jaira said in a calm voice. Jill just looked at her with a sad expression on her face. Jaira hated that so much. There was no calm day! Everyday a new argument. Both seem to have forgotten that there are still three children in their life and that two of them are already old enough to understand what's happening. Jaira was 7 and Jill was 5. They were fairly young but not stupid they knew why their parents were arguing and that they definitely are going to split.

"Common, let's see what Jayda is doing.", Jaira suggested. "Her name is Sunny, Jaira.", Jill interjected. "O.k, then Sunny.", Jaira said. Then Jill nodded and both went upstairs in their parents bedroom. They watched the one year old baby lying in her bad sleeping deeply.

Jaira thought about her parents argument again. The reason for the argument was that her mother got an offer for a job as a head physician in Sydney but her father doesn't want to emigrate to Australia. But her mum is not going to miss her chance.

Jaira knew that she doesn't want to stay with her father but she also doesn't want to leave Chicago and she also knew that her mum would be very busy and wouldn't have enough time for her children. That was what her father is going to use in court to leave Jill and her with him. She doesn't know what is going to happen with Jayda because she is still a baby and needs her mother. Her father was also to impatient to handle such a little girl.

**2 month later**

Laure Olivier stood in front of her two girls. She couldn't say a word. She knew that it was a fault to leave them alone with their father but that was what has been resulted in court. She wasn't able to look for two young girls and a baby with her job. She hugged both girls and looked in their eyes. They looked so serious. She was astonished that they didn't look sad or something. "You can visit me when ever you want.", she said and let go the two. "I'll always love you two.", she muttered. Then she took Jayda from Dick and went out of the house to her waiting taxi.

"Sure if it was true you wouldn't go.", Jill whispered. Then she and Jaira looked at each other.

**7 years later**

Jill and Jaira were sitting in Jaira's room and Jaira was helping Jill with her homework. After a few minutes it knocks on the room door. "Come in!", Jaira shouted enervated. Dick came in. "Why are you answering so bitchy.", he said seriously. "Because you already getting on our nerves! So we know that you have to travel for 6 weeks! So just go!", Jill answered for her sister. !It's my job.", he defended himself. " "Damn! So why are you still here? We don't need you! If you are here or of the back of beyond! It's the same!", Jill shouted at him. Dick sighed. He was so desperate. Jaira was not his problem she was calm and not so furious and insolent like Jill. Jill always searches for arguments with him. She was just 13 but her tongue was as shape as somebody in the age of 20. "You know what! You are as sick as your mother .!", he shouted at Jill. Jill laughed out loud. "Yeah! But nobody is sicker than you.", she sad in a provocative voice. Then she grinned at him. She know that it would drive him crazy. She could see the anger in his eyes. "You don't deserve it that somebody cares about you and does something good for you. I can't remember that I have ever disliked somebody more than you!", he shouted and left the room. "Well! You have never done something good for me!", Jill screamed.

Jill stood up from the desk and went to the door to leave the room.

Jaira gazed up at her. She knew that Jill had started to cry. Else she wouldn't have left the room. She could never show her feeling especially when she was crying. Jaira knew that it would be better to leave her alone. Apparently she has gone to play the drums or something what always helps her to calm down when she was angry. Jill was a great percussionist

Jill was sitting in front of her trap but she couldn't play. Instead of playing she put her sticks away . She couldn't repress her tears. Then she just let them vent.

After a few minutes she felt warm hands on her back that started to squeeze her shoulders.

**Lucie Silvas- Nothing Else Matters **

Jill was sitting in the school bus on her way home. When she reached her stop she left the bus and walked a few feet until she bend in her street. Jill hates it everyday to come home. Since her mother has gone her life has changed. Informer she has lived in on of the best parts of Chicago and now she lives in a apartment that wasn't a quarter of her old house. She missed it. And she has to admit that she missed her mother. She and her sister visited her three times in this seven years that have passed. But that three times were really too much. The visitation was long ago. The two girls have felt foreign as if they don't belong to that place.

Jill missed her life but that's what it was now. At last her mother was the rich doctor in the family. Her father was just a normal bank clerk. He couldn't afford the big, beautiful house they have owned.

Jill snapped back to reality when she heard somebody whistled loud. She turned back and saw her sister running towards of her. She was wearing her track suit and carrying her kick-boxing bag. "No training?", Jill asked when Jaira reached her. "No, the coach is ill. But I have just jogged the way from the gym until I reached our street.", Jaira replied. Jill nodded.

Jill opened the front door and the girls went in. "O.k I'll handle that. Iam gonna take the next possible flight.", they heard their father saying. Jill rolled her eyes and Jaira groaned. Then the girls went to the stairs and started to went upstairs.

"Nice to see you, too.", Dicks voice appeared. "Hello.", Jaira said, still moving behind Jill. "I have to talked to you.", he said. Jaira stopped, even Jill did so. Normally Jill never stops but something in Dicks voice told her that something happened. Jaira turned and faced her father. She looked at him interrogating.

"Your mum had a car accident last night when she went home from the hospital.", Dick recounted. Both girls understood immediately what he wanted to tell them. Jaira realized the impression on his face. It told everything. Jill kept going.

Jaira was still standing silent. She didn't know what to say or to do.

"Iam going to fetch Jayda… this very day. And I also have to prepare the funeral…Dick stopped talking when he realized that both girls weren't listening anymore. Jaira has also gone upstairs.

Jill was sitting in her room when she heard how the front door has been opened.

The funeral was 2 days ago and her father was back. Jill didn't went with her father and her older sister there wasn't something that must have been seen.

"We are back she heard her father shouting. "Oh Iam beaming with joy.", Jill muttered. Then her room door got opened and her father came in. "Never heard of knocking! That's what normal people do", Jill said furious. "Yeah! But normal people also reply when somebody calls them.", Dick said in a calm voice.

"You didn't call me you have just made yourself noticeable.", Jill said. "So! It doesn't matter now. Don't you want to greet your little sister?", he threw in.

Jill got up from her bed and went to the small living room. "Hey.", Jaira greeted her when she passed Jill to make herself ready for her training. "Hey.", Jill replied. Then Jill looked at the small girl that was sitting on the couch. Jill didn't know her sister. She didn't know a single thing about her just that she was 5 years older and the girl must be around 8 years old. The little girl looked up at Jill when Jill stood in front of her. Jill couldn't say a word when she recognized the facial impression of the girl. She looked so sad that it almost broke Jill's hart. "Hey, Iam Jill. Guess you don't remember me.", Jill made the first step. But the girl just looked at her. Not a reply even not a small movement or facial impression. "She didn't talk …to anyone.", Dick explained. "Maybe not to you.", Jill interjected. "You can save you stupid comments. They are very useless at the moment.", Dick said in a strict voice.

"Jayda why don't you go with Jill. She can show you your room.", Dick suggested.

Jill looked at the girl. Jayda stood up and followed Jill in their room. She showed Jayda everything. After this Jayda sat on the bed and watched Jill.

Jill got into her jacket and took her shoulder bag. Then she went to her room door. She looked back at Jayda who was sitting thoughtfully on the bed.

**Common Valentine! She is your little sister and she feels snafu so don't be a bitch**

"Would you like to join me?", Jill asked her finally. The girl just looked at her.

"So? Common.", Jill said. The girl stood up and went to Jill. In the hall Jill helped her to get into her jacked. "Iam going to the down town. Iam taking Sunny with me!", Jill shouted. Then she opened the apartment door and both kept going.

Jill took the girls hand and both went to the underground station.

"You haven't said a thing.", Jill threw in. Then she looked at Sunny. But the girl was still silent. Both got into the underground and sat down.

After the short ride they reached the down town. "Well then, welcome to Chicago City. Better known as the Loop, after Midtown, Manhattan the second largest shop district in the U.S.A.", Jill told her. Then they kept going. "Why have you taken me with you?", Sunny suddenly asked. Jill stopped. She smiled. "Why not? I just want you to get used to your new home", Jill replied. The girl nodded. "And in the back of it we two have a lot to catch up.", Jill appended. "But Iam just 8 and you are already a teenager." the girl injected. Jill grinned. On one hand about what she had said and on the other hand about her strong pronounced Australian accent. "Well, I don't care.", Jill said. Then both went on.

**Morcheeba – Blindfold**

The time went on fast the three girls have grown close in this 6 years. They got to known well and knew each other very good.

Jill was already 19 and started with the delta force a year ago. Jaira was 21 and has almost finished her study at Harvard University. She will become a lawyer in a few month. Dick got arrested after some crooked businesses. Jada doesn't know what to do. Jill suggested her to go to a boarding school. After all she did.

**flashback finish **

Jill sighed and squirmed of the window. "Why are you standing there like this.", Leon's voice sounded. Jill looked at him. "I was just thinking.", she replied. Leon nodded. Then he dropped on the couch and took the TV guide. Jill sat down on the couch. Leon watch her over the verge of his guide. She looked so sad. "Is something wrong?", he wanted to know.

"No everything all right.", she answered. Then she smiled. "You know, there is something I have always wanted to ask you.", pointed out. "Then shoot.", Jill said. Leon put the guide back on the table and looked straight into her face. "I have always wondered if you have got any brothers or sisters.", Leon said. Jill looked at him surprised. She didn't answer. "Well…actually I have. I have two sisters an older and a younger one.", Jill told. Leon nodded. "The younger one is on a boarding school in Sydney and the older one is a lawyer in Boston. But I lost contact while Umbrella all I know is that she wanted to move to Chicago and found her own chancellery.", Jill recounted by her self. "Do you have any contact to the younger one?", Leon wanted to know. "Sure we phone regularly. And she is thinking about moving to Chicago. Iam gonna call her later to ask her about Jaira. She definitely knows something.", Jill answered. Leon smiled. "How old are they?", Leon asked. "Eh the older one is 25 and the younger one 17 but she is going to get 18 this month.", Jill answered. Leon nodded. "Why is the younger one on a boarding school in Sydney?", Leon wanted to know. "She grew up in Sydney. My parents got divorced when I was young and she went with my mother. She came back to Chicago after my mum died in a car accident. After I decided to got to the Delta-Force she wanted to got to the music school in Sydney.", Jill narrated. "Music school, not bad.", he said. "Have you argued often like other siblings?", Leon asked. "No! Never.", Jill answered. "Well, that's great.", he said. Jill nodded.

"Are you scared of tomorrow?", Leon asked. "I guess Iam not scared Iam just excited. I mean it's a big deal. New boss, new people, new rules! How knows what's up? I mostly wonder about the test. But Iam definitely not scared. I mean who Survives such a shit like we all did must be some kind of very good.", Jill replied. With that answer she has made Leon a bit braver. Both looked at each other. Then Leon put a huge smile on his lips and stood up.

"Morning!", a yelling sound appears and John Andrews came into the living room.

Leon looked at the clock. "Jooo! It's only 10 o' fucking clock and you are already up! What the hell is wrong with you!", Leon wondered surprised. "Dude! Today is training day! Already forgotten!", John yelled playfully at him. Leon tightened his eyebrows. "Oh really?", he asked in a surprised voice. "Yeah! We all going to jog and that stuff:", John reminded him. Leon nodded distrustful then he looked at Jill. She just smiled. "He isn't kidding.", she pointed out. Then she stood up and left the living room. John looked after her.

Then he lifted his eyebrows. "Nice ass.", he muttered and grinned then. Leon just shook his head. "Common man! Just admit she is so damn hot! I can really understand that Redfield is keen on her! I mean if he wouldn't I would definitely conquer her.", John said. Leon nodded distrustful. "Iam sure you will nevertheless try to get her. Or after all to bang her.", Leon threw in. John laughed out loud. He almost couldn't catch his breath. Leon also started to laugh. "No man! She is very pretty but not complete my type. I like blond women more. And especially tall women.", John said. Leon nodded. "Common man you like everything that owns a pussy.", Carlos voice appeared. Leon started to laugh. "Don't mix me up with you.", John defended himself. Carlos grinned. "You two are really crazy!", Leon threw in and left the living room to get himself ready for the training.

Jill was jogging through the park along the path. The team was in front of her. Normally she was in front of her team but today she wasn't in a good condition. "Something wrong?", came a voice. Jill looked to her next. Chris has lowered his speed to reach her. "No? What should be wrong?", Jill answered. "I was just wondering why you are so slow today.", Chris complained. "Well, am I.", Jill threw in. She smiled a huge smile. "Then come and get me Redfield.", she said seductive as if she wanted to flirt Chris. Then she started to sprint. Chris smiled and shook his head. **This girl drives me crazy. She is so…lovely**

Then he ran after her. They passed the others and disappeared from their sight.

Both stopped in front of the house. Jill was stretching and Chris dropped on the small steps in front of the door. "Iam ready!", Chris yelled out of breath. Jill smiled. Then she walked over and sat next to him. Both were looking at each other. "You are still the faster one.", Chris threw in. "Yeah and I'll always be it.", Jill meant. Chris grinned.

Then he looked at her thoughtfully. She realized it and broke the eye contact.

**Redfield I hate it when you look at me like that! It's making me weak**

"Doing something special tonight?", Chris suddenly asked. Jill looked at him again. "No not tonight. I think Iam going to study some of this theory questions for tomorrow.", Jill answered. Chris nodded. "Why you asking? Have you planned something special that contains me?", Jill wanted to know. "Was just wondering if you would like to go with me and the other in a club or something a little party before the big day, you know.", Chris answered.

"Well then, when you planned something, why not.", Jill said. Chris smiled. He stood and helped Jill up. Both stood close in front of each other. They were looking straight into each others eyes. "Have I ever mentioned how precious you are for me?", Chris wanted to know.

Jill broke the eye contact. She got a little embarrassed. "Have I ever mentioned how much our friendship mean to me?", she threw in and looked at him again. He just smiled. Then he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She then kissed him flighty on the lips.

"Whoa! What was that for?", he wanted to know. "That was because…you are so cute.", she answered and laughed gentle. He squeezed her tighter. "Iam fond of you.", He said carefully and in a calm voice. He then kissed her on the forehead. "Same here.", she muttered

and Chris let go of her slowly…

**Chris Isaak- Wicked Game**


End file.
